Inazuma Eleven Gets Trapped in an Elevator
by The Real Runey
Summary: The title says it all. Inazuma Eleven has a very numerous cast, so when all of them need to get to the top of a building, chaos ensues. Warning: complete stupidity inside. Crack fic. K plus to be safe.


**I don't even know what this is, honestly. Beware, it is a crack fic, so it is going to be and is supposed to be awful. Did I try too hard to be funny? I hope not. Ah, well. Whatever.**

* * *

"Alright everyone, clearly this isn't working." Endou announced.

Why, what isn't working, you ask? Well, the Inazuma gang needs to get to the top of a building. Unfortunately, but not surprisingly, the elevator is too small to hold everyone. But, when has the impossible ever stopped the Inazuma Eleven? Right, it hasn't. So the gang said 'screw you' to the elevator and tried to squeeze in there all at once. This ended about as well as one can imagine-everyone either came tumbling down, was squashed, or was bounced off the blob of other characters as soon as they tried to enter. The more sensible characters had stood aside, wondering how they were even part of such a group.

"Everyone!" Endou called everyone to attention again. "Alas, it seems that some of us will have to skip out on riding the elevator." He clenched a fist, holding back tears. "But this elevator will not break our bonds! We will all meet again, aiming for the top of this building!"

After he said this, literally everyone said either "Endou!" or "Captain!" in admiration, smiling. Then, everyone fist pumped the air and said "YEAH!" It would have been a truly touching moment, if it were not about a _freaking elevator_. A random passerby in the building scowled and muttered things about kids these days being too loud and having no respect.

Endou placed his heart over his chest. "I will make a sacrifice and take the stairs."

"I'll join you and that spirit of yours!" Kazemaru said.

"Endou, I'll..." Gouenji opened his eyes dramatically. "I'll join."

Various other people said something along those lines, their words sounding eerily familiar to what they said when joining the team in the first place. But whatever. In the end, enough people had made the brave sacrifice of taking the stairs-even though it wasn't really a sacrifice since the building was only _three stories high_ -that the rest could squeeze into the elevator.

"Everyone! We'll meet at the top!" With that, Endou led his group up the stairs.

"Yeah!" The elevator doors closed.

And the elevator began ascending. It was truly majestic. The group inside cheered.

...And then it stopped. Earlier than it should have. As it turns out, the idiots had not bothered to check the weight limit on the elevator, and as they were in there like a can of sardines, they were exceeding it. To no one's surprise but their own, they had gotten stuck.

Endou began panicking when the elevator group didn't show up right away. He turned to Kidou, eyes wide in terror. "What do you think happened to them?"

Kidou sighed. "Well, since there are so many of them in there, they probably caused it to get stuck."

"NOOOOO!" Endou fell to his knees and palms, clutching the carpet of the hallway. "I should have known...I've failed as a captain..." He dragged himself over to the elevator doors, holding his hands up to project his voice. "EVERYONE! I SWEAR, I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!"

"Endou, they can't hear you." Kidou tried his best to keep his eye from twitching.

"I swear...I'll find whoever is responsible...and I'll defeat them for you, with SOCCER!" Was that fire in the background behind him?! "I demand to know who built this elevator!"

Kidou's eye did twitch this time. "Or...OR...We could just call the fire department so that they can get out."

But Endou wasn't listening. He was already on his way to find the person who'd wronged his team by making a weak elevator. Gouenji sighed and grabbed the back of his collar, dragging him back to the group.

"Gouenji! Let me go! I must defeat those who went against soccer!" Endou flailed about wildly.

Gouenji, ever silent, just shook his head.

Suddenly, Coach Hitomiko spoke up, flipping her hair. "We will not call the fire department."

Haruna clasped her hands together dramatically, because that's 90% of what the managers do in this show. "But why, coach? What could this strategy gain?"

Another hair flip. "Only the ones who are strong enough to get out of the elevator on their own are worthy. We must create the world's strongest team."

"But...coach...the Aliea Arc is over...you're not even our coach anymore..." Natsumi tried to explain.

"I will only have the strongest players on my team." Hair flip.

She would be laughing maniacally, Kidou thought, if she were the type to laugh. He sweatdropped. "Yeaaaah. I'm calling the fire department anyway."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

The situation inside the elevator was the same, if not worse.

"I have an idea!" Someoka announced. "Let's just kick the door down!"

Atsuya grinned. "I like the sound of that! Let's use Wyvern Blizzard!"

"Yeah!"

"Atsuya, no!" Shirou said, pulling his twin back.

"Atsuya, yes!" Said Fubuki sibling pulled away from his brother, and he and Someoka prepared to use Wyvern Blizzard, but then the pink haired duo suddenly realized that they had no soccer ball, for Endou had stolen all of them again.

Burn nodded thoughtfully. "That could work."

Gazel rolled his eyes. "There is no way that would work."

"Oh yeah? I think it's a good idea!" Tulip-head glared at his eternal rival.

Snowflake-head facepalmed. "There's no soccer ball you idiot."

"We don't need a soccer ball! I'll just melt the door with my crimson flames!"

"Burn, no!" Gazel had to hold back his co-captain before he attempted to kick the door.

"Gazel, if you love me let me GOOOOOO!"

"I don't love you!"

Kabeyama shivered, somehow managing to run in circles in the confined space. "I'm scared! I have to go to the bathroom!" Why the literal largest member of the team had stayed on the elevator, I don't know.

Kogure was curled up in a corner, clutching his hair spikies. "We're not going to make it out of here...I'm never going to get to prank anyone ever again..." he sobbed.

Aphrodi flipped his glorious hair. "You fools. I, a god, will sprout wings and fly out of this elevator chute to safety!"

Hera pulled him away from the doors. "That's not how God Knows works!"

Rika was latched onto Touko, crying so much that there was a steadily rising layer of water on the ground. "I'm never going to see my Darling again!" she said, but due to her sobs, it sounded more like "I beaver gong seaweed Darwin aim" Touko just pat Rika's back, unsure what she'd done to deserve this.

Sakuma held a pamphlet in his hands, shaking. "I never got to go see the penguin exhibit...

Genda placed his hand firmly on Fudou's shoulder. "Fudou, there's something I need to tell you, in case we don't make it out of here."

Fudou brushed his hand away. "What? Get on with it."

Genda looked more serious than he ever had. "It wasn't Sakuma who ate your last banana..." a heavy sigh, "It was me."

Fudou's face contorted into rage. "WHAT?!" He launched himself at the goalkeeper with the full intent to kill.

Amidst all this chaos, Aki had calmly pressed the alarm.

* * *

It didn't take long for the fire department to arrive, and once they finally got the elevator to open, everyone rushed out at the same time, causing themselves to topple over. After a few encouraging words from Endou, they were back to normal, and they all took the stairs together, as a team. Because really, that's what's important.

Inazuma Eleven was never allowed to ride in an elevator again.

* * *

 **I didn't involve all the characters, just a few, because if I did, this would be very, very long, and I don't want to invest that much time into a random idea that I had on the side. I hope you enjoyed it, though!**


End file.
